fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Bitten, Twice Changed
"This creation will bring us the victory we deserve!" Zedd walked around Moonanator, inspecting him from head to toe. His head looked like a huge block of cheese. "She will not be able to go back to her normal self…" "And as a wolf, she will KILL the Rangers!" Rita finished Zedd's sentence. She loved how evil his mind could be at times. "Starting with the Black Ranger." Rita cackle echoed throughout the throne room. "And once we have her trapped up here…" "We get her Vampire friend..." "And we'll have them BOTH under our control FOREVER!" Their minds worked together plotting the destruction of the Power Rangers and the two Night Rangers. * * * Billy sat at a table in the Youth Center, staring endlessly into the drink he'd ordered half an hour ago, and hadn't touched even once. _Where is she?_ Those three words had haunted his mind for the last month. He sighed a little. Elissa and Adam were out somewhere being romantic, the other Rangers were all off at various activities. He was alone, and he did not like it one bit! "Hey, handsome, all by yourself?" his head jerked up at the oh-so-familiar voice. His eyes flew wide open with joy at the sight before him. "Evanthe!" every bit of sadness vanished like it had never been. "You came back!" She nodded as she sat next to him. "Back to stay," she told him. "I love you, Billy, and I'm never going to leave you again." I took long enough to come to the decision too. Oh, God, how I love him!! She took a deep breath, wrapped an arm around him, and kissed him with all her heart in it. Nothing was going to separate the two of them again. Nothing. * * * Elissa sat with Adam under a tree, her eyes gazing upon the stars in the heavens. "I can't believe I will be spending once a month out here, and will be out here alone in two days time. Adam wrapped her up in one of the million hugs they frequently shared with each other. "It's not so bad." "It is when you are a wolf and alone." Her hands rubbed the small of his back. She knew right where to hit him. "Ohhh," he moaned. The pleasure he got just being in the same room with him almost over the edge. "That feels good. Where did you learn that?" "The jerk who made what I am today." Her mind started to wander back one hundred years, but she stopped it before it had a chance to surface. "Who was he?" "His name is Michael." _He' is the reason that I killed someone I truly loved. Oh my dearest Jareth, I pray you can forgive me. I will join you one day, that is a promise!_ "Oh…is…is he still around?" He prayed that the man who did this to turned her into one was still around and going to try to take her away from him. "I haven't seen him in 45 years though, but I can still feel him. He's near Angel Grove." _And I pray beyond all hope that I won't see him while I'm here. He scares me._ Adam felt her hands sneak under his top and slide across his chest. "Ohh...you know, it's kinda weird knowing you're over 100 years old." "And here I am making love to a Minor." Her mouth danced along his collar bone. "Woah. . .I don't mind!" "You really enjoy me doing this, don't you?" _How could I not! I'm seventeen and the most gorgeous woman in the world loves me!_ "Oh, yeah. ..it's Great!" "I wonder what would happen if I..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Moonanator and his FULL MOON head. She grabbed her head, growling. "No!" "Elissa?" His eyes followed her pointing finger to gaze upon Moonanator. "A monster!" He tried to block her view but by the time he got up, she was a wolf. Reaching for his communicator all he got out was "Guys!" before being pounced on by his girlfriend. She swatted his communicator off and looked ready to eat him alive. "Uh-oh. Elissa!" Elissa sank her teeth into his arm tearing into his flesh, ripping it apart! "ELISSA!" His words were full of pain as her teeth sank deeper into his arm. Adam watched as Moonanator placed a collar around Elissa's neck and her pulled away from her dinner. "Sorry Ranger, but she's mine!" Adam rolled around on the ground, holding his arm. "No! Elissa!" Billy knelt beside Adam, ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Adam's arm. "What happened?" He asked his friend right before he passed out. Glancing to the others, worry in his eyes. "This is not good. Let's get him to the Command Center!" * * * Elissa growled at Zedd as soon as she appeared in the Lunar Palace. "Welcome, my new little pet!" Zedd's laugh made Elissa cringe even in wolven form. She jumped at him trying to bite his head off, only to find him moving away from her. "You're going to be the perfect bait for your friend, then we'll unleash you both on the Rangers!" Elissa growled at him again. All she wanted was to roam the forest, that's all. Was that one little thing too much for her to ask? "Rito, chain her up in the dungeon and let me know as soon as the vampire comes back to Angel Grove." "All righty Ed!" It was Zedd's turn to growl. He stopped himself from yelling at Rito as he dragged Elissa off to her new home. * * * Adam's still body lay unconscious on the examining table. Billy watched as Alpha cleaned up his wound. "I don't like this, not one bit." "Ay-yi-yi, he's been chewed up pretty badly!" "He must have lost a lot of blood to have passed out like this." Billy watched Adam as a purple stream of light shone in the Command Center. He glanced over to his girlfriend, the worry obvious in her eyes. "What happened to him?" "Something ate at his arm, and Elissa is missing." Evanthe glanced at the wounds, her face getting a tad gets paler. "No." Billy watched as Alpha bandaged Adam's arm up in a medicated bandage, then started making a cast up for over it. "I which I knew what was going on, and what did this to him." "Elissa did it." Her knew that this shouldn't have been possible, not for another two nights. "What? Evanthe, if you haven't noticed it's not a full moon tonight. I know Elissa loves to nibble on Adam, but this?" He pointed to Adam's now bandaged arm. "I don't know how she changed, but those are Elissa's teethmarks. I'd know them anywhere." "How?" The things these two have seen and done never ceased to amaze him. "I've seen them before on someone else. About forty years ago or so, a hunter in Alaska thought Elissa was a real wolf. He tried to kill her for her hide. Elissa proved, rather violently, she wasn't. I saw what was left of him." "Does this mean that Adam could be a werewolf?" "I don't know." "How do we find out?" "The only person I know of who might know is Michael." _And Elissa would kill me if I took Adam there. Heck, Michael might kill Adam for me bringing him there._ "Whose Michael?" Rocky asked, recovering from almost losing his lunch. "He's the one who turned Elissa into a werewolf, and they don't get along at all. I can certainly understand why." "We better take him to see this Michael." "I love you Billy, but can you forgive me for what I did last month?" "I wanted you to do it. I let you drink from me, because I love you." He held her close to him, never wanting to let go. "I Love you more then words could ever express." "I think I found Michael." The little robot burbled, but stopped when he noticed a flashing light on the console. "We got an incoming message!" "Where from?" "The moon." Evanthe growled at the thought of Rita and Zedd having anything to do with Elissa's disappearance. "Put it on the screen!" The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe, Rocky almost losing his lunch once again, as Zedd's features came into focus. "Hello Rangers...hello Evanthe!" He watched for her reaction, and the anticipation of her anger grew. He could barely stand keeping his pet a secret. "What do you want, Zedd?" "I have a friend of yours. Would you like to see her again?" "Elissa." Her words sounded like a desperate prayer for her friend. She watched as Zedd stepped to one side. Elissa's growl was that of pure outrage, and her teeth were colored a deep red from Adam's blood. " Oh, Elissa. Let her go ZEDD!" "Never. She stays in this form until you surrender!" Evanthe's eyes opened wide with horror. She couldn't just let him destroy her best friend in this manner. "No, you can't do that to her!" "I do as I please. I will contact you in five hours for you answer." "I...I..." Her eyes flicked on Elissa: she was so confused, so scared. Zedd's laugh echoed throughout the Command Center as Elissa's image disappeared. "I...I don't know what to do." She shivered as thoughts of what could happen to her in those five hours flooded through her head. Billy placed a loving hand on her shoulder, whispering softly into her ear. "We'll get her back. That's a promise." "It's not just that. If...if she stays in wolf form for more than twelve hours, she'll die." Billy looked at Adam, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to live without Elissa. "Let's hope we can get her back then, before the twelve hours is up!" "I...oh, god, if I surrender to him." _I'd be forced to kill my friends by drinking their blood!_ "It's not going to come to that." Tommy tried to reassure her as Billy picked Adam up. "I think we better go talk to this Michael guy now." "Let's go!" _For Elissa's sake, we better be able to free her._ * * * Evanthe breathed in the fresh air as she spoke to Billy. "Yeah, he's in there. I can smell him." She pounded on his door, want a hurried response. Elissa had 6 hours left, if that. Michael opened the door while drying off his hands. "Evanthe, what the hell are you doing here?" _The last think I need is her trying to kill me because I was within 200 yards of Elissa._ "We need to know something, and unfortunately, you're the only one who can tell us what we need to know." Michael looked at the group, his eyes resting upon Adam's still form in Billy's arms. "Why do you bring me this foundling?" "Then he is a werewolf now?" "He should be with the one who turned him into one for his first time! You, of all people, should know that." "That would be Elissa, and well she's unavailable right now; we hope to change that very soon, though." Michael looked distressed at the current situation. _She made a foundling? She's unavailable? If something happened to Elissa…_ He cut his thoughts off as he remembered the boy. "Bring him inside." He lead the group down into his basement. "Put him on the table and let me examine his arm." Evanthe watched as Billy placed Adam's still form on the table. Both the Rangers were nervous about the results. It was bad enough for them to find out that Adam was in fact a werewolf, but the thought that the one who turned him into it was gone was unimaginable. "This is impossible!" "What is it?" She knew, deep down she knew, but needed Michael to confirm her suspicions. "For him to have been turned into a werewolf; with these wounds, they would've been inflicted within the last eight hours." She had to tell him something, or he would continue on with the questions. "Somehow, someone has forced the change on her." "Is she still in that form?" His fears rose in his throat. _If she was, she'd…_ "Yes." "No wonder I can't feel the bond, with her or this one." "There is a chance we can change her back to her human form, but it's something I might not want to do." "You know that if she isn't returned back to normal soon, she will start to die a slow death and painful one. Actually the two of them will." Evanthe's whisper was loud enough to fill the room. "I know" "How can I help turn her back?" He wanted to help in anyway. To not only prove his love for Elissa, but to make up for the past. "I don't think you can." "Wait a second, you said the two of them will? Evanthe?" "If we don't rescue Elissa and get her turned back normal…" She paused as she searched for the correct words to put this. _There are no right words._ "She and Adam will both die" "Until the first transformation the two, foundling and werewolf, are connected totally. So if she dies, he dies." Billy stared at Evanthe, his fears running around in his head. Too many unanswered questions. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" "We'll get her back. One way or the other!" * * * Billy paced, not being able to keep his thoughts on the computers any longer. It had been two hours since they left Adam in the care of Michael. Evanthe seemed almost hesitant to do so, but when he explained that he was going to switch the bond from Elissa to him so Adam would live if Elissa didn't…she agreed. He stopped and picked the readouts from the computer. "Any way to get her out of there yet, Billy?" Billy shook his head. "Not yet." "We have to get her out of there." Any response from the Rangers was interrupted as Zedd appeared on the Viewing Globe. "What is your answer?" "I...I..." Zedd moved to one side, showing them Elissa. She already looked like she was weakening. "Elissa...I...I can't let her die." Billy leaned over to her and whispered into her ear. "We'll get you both out. That is a promise." "I'll surrender to you, Zedd." The tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. For you my good friend! "Good, come to me my Vampire." Evanthe looked at the others, then hugged Billy. "I love you, Billy!" "I love you too, and I will keep my promise." He hugged her with all the strength he possessed. His love was surrendering to Lord Zedd to save her best friends life. _How did I luck out with a woman of such loyalty?_ "We'll get you both back, before the deadline!" Tommy knew they had four hours to do it in, and that they would succeed. "I know you will." Was all she said as she teleported to the moon. * * * Zedd watched as she teleported into the throne room. It was simply too easy of a capture. Her friendship was going to be her downfall! "Welcome Evanthe!" "Return Elissa to her human form." "Not quite yet, I have one more thing for her to do." Evanthe glared at Zedd, pure hate flowing from her eyes. "What are you talking about?" _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to keep his word and release her._ "You shall soon see, RITO! Take her to see her young wolf friend!" "Yeah Ed! Come on." Sometimes Zedd had to wonder if he did that just to annoy him. * * * Rito pushed Evanthe into the cell, then started kicking and hitting Elissa. "Here is your new home!" Evanthe stared at Elissa getting kicked around by Rito. "Elissa…you…you…" She turned with her fist extended hitting Rito right smack dam in his chest, cracking one of his bones. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. You see, I think that monster there can kill your wolf friend." Evanthe opened her mouth; showing off her fangs to Moonanator, letting him know that she was majorly pissed off! "Now, but a nice Vampire and go sit on that bench...get comfortable cause your going to be here for a long long time!" Evanthe sat down on the bench; staring at Elissa, and growling at Moonator every time he got anywhere near to Elissa. Rito hung a wreath of Garlic on the back of the door, then slammed it shut behind him. Evanthe stared at the garlic, then to her friend. The tears flowing down her cheeks. "Elissa...oh, Elissa." Elissa went over to her friend, recognizing her voice, she put her head on Evanthe's lap. She knew full well that her time was nearing it's end. Evanthe stroked the fur on her head, trying to give her and her friend some reassurance. "The others are going to get us out of here, and soon" She said as Elissa let out a whimper from the constant torture Zedd and his crew put her through. * * * Evanthe looked about ready to kill the first thing she saw, hoping that it would be Lord Zedd. She watched as Elissa laid on the ground, whimpering from the slow death that had started on her an hour earlier. "Moonanator, time to attack Angel Grove!" Goldar yelled at the monster as he walked into the room. He noticed that Evanthe was huddled near her wolven friend, talking to her. "Oh, Elissa…we've got to get you out of here." The tears flowed down her cheeks. "On my way!" He vanished down to Earth. "It won't be long before she's back to her human form." He informed Evanthe as he kicked Elissa hard. "Do that again, and I don't care how sick I get from draining you dry, monkey-boy!" The hatred she held for these creatures dripped from her voice as Goldar laughed and left the cell. * * * Moonanator watched as the Rangers battled the Tenga's. He headed over to the Blue Ranger and Ninjor and started in on both of them. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, Rangers!" "You shall NOT win!" Ninjor kicked the monster where the sun didn't shine. Zedd's monster doubled over in pain. "Even if you get rid of me, you'll never see your stupid friends again!" Tommy laughed, knowing how close Alpha was to braking through the force field that held their friends. "We will! Let's fire this guy!" "Let's do it!" Aisha was getting sick of this monster, and his corny jokes. "Blasters READY!" Tommy watched as the others aimed their weapons. He looked at Billy and smiled. "Go ahead and give the call." "FIRE!" Billy and the other Rangers fired their Blasters at Moonanator, watching him fall to the ground. "NO! This can't be happening!" Moonanator screamed as he exploded. "Bye-bye!" Billy glanced quickly at the others. "Let's go see if Alpha can get them out of there, and soon. Their twelve hours are already passed." * * * Elissa lay on the floor, her body slowly transforms back into human form. Sweat covered almost her entire body, she felt herself dying. "ELISSA!" "The Rangers may have defeated the Moonanator, but they will never get you two back!" Zedd stated as he and Rita appeared Evanthe ignored the two idiots, and concentrated on Elissa. Elissa looked weakly up at her. "he...help me." Evanthe looked up at Zedd and Rita, growling she got to her feet, readying herself to leap. "I think dinner just served itself," but vanished before she had a chance to destroy them. "NOOO! I think I'm gonna have a headache!" "We will get them BACK!" Zedd growled as Rita stormed off to find some aspirin. * * * Billy watched as the two teleported in and Elissa was put on the recovery bed. "She'll be all right now, I hope. I think we better get her to Michael. He'd know better then I would." "Let's go." * * * Billy pounded on the door, waiting for some sign of Michael. He answered, the fear written across his face. "Michael, we got her!" "About time! Bring her in, QUICK!" Evanthe and Billy followed him back down into the basement. Billy watched as Evanthe put her friends still body on the table. _She's hardly breathing._ "Can you save them?" "If I work fast, I can save them both." His eyes flicked to Adam. Billy noticed the sweat on his face, how ruddy his skin had become since he was last here. "He's been running a temp for the past two hours." "Please hurry! She's my best, and for a long time, my only friend." The two watched as Michael worked his miracles. "There…that should do it." Evanthe, who had never left Elissa's side, looked down at her. Her skin was returning to it's normal shade, and she'd stop sweating. "Elissa?" Elissa opened her eyes and shivered. She felt the presence of another inside her. Her eyes spoke the questions to Evanthe. "Everything's going to be ok, Elissa." Evanthe whispered, trying to get her friend to calm down enough to sleep. "A foundling, who is it?" "Adam." Elissa looked at her friend, her voice no louder then a whisper. "No. How bad did I hurt him?" "His arm was chewed up pretty badly, but he's going to be fine." "Michael!" She growled as she sat up. His presence filled her entire being up with hate and rage. "He saved your life, and Adam's." Evanthe tried her best to calm her friend down. "Where is the bastard?" "I'm here." Michael stepped out of the shadows, looking at the woman he turned into a werewolf a little over a hundred years ago. "Now…I repay you for EVERYTHING!" She shoved him into a wall, fully intending to rip off his head. "Elissa!" Evanthe stared at her, she didn't want her friend to do this. "YOU FORCED ME TO KILL MARCUS AND JARETH! YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS!" "Elissa, do you love him?" His eyes were focused on Elissa's, somehow he tried to get her to calm down…to see reason. "Yes, but you still have a debt to pay up on. One that I said I'd collect with your LIFE!" "If I hadn't turned you into one, you would have never met him" "But you made me kill Marcus...my own BROTHER!" The tears started to flow from her eyes. _Was this what revenge does to someone?_ "Among other people I killed for you, because of what you did to me! You made me kill my fiancé too, you remember Jareth?" "Elissa…I'm sorry. I truly am!" His words flowed with the truth. He truly was sorry for what he had done to her one hundred years ago. The pain he felt all those years. "Sorry doesn't help the one hundred years of hurt, or guilt!" She threw him to the ground, forcing her own tears away she turned and stared at Adam's still body. Michael looked down, managing only to say, "I know," as an answer to her. Elissa went over to Adam, kissing him softly on the lips she whispered, "Time to wake up handsome!" Adam eyes flickered open to the most welcome sight he had ever woken up to. "E…Elissa?" Elissa smiled at the sound of his voice. _He's going to be just fine!_ "Yes." "Ar...are you ok?" "We have a lot to talk about." She noticed how his face wrinkled as his senses came back into play. "My arm hurts." "Do you remember anything that happened?" "That monster…" "What else? "You…turned into a wolf…" "And?" Adam had to think for a moment, the memories of what happened the night before were still foggy in his head. "You attacked me…" "I didn't want to turn you into one...not like I was." "I'm a werewolf?" He knew the answer to this question as the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto his face. "So…I turn into a wolf once a month, and I'll be with you forever?" "Oh Adam…" She had broken the one promise she tried once a month not to. To create another werewolf. "I love you, Elissa." "I love you Adam." * * * Two days had passed since she made her beloved into a werewolf like herself. Looking up she saw the sun setting. "It's almost sunset." Adam looked at her, the fear was bright in his eyes. "I'm a little nervous." "That's why the bond is the strongest the first time." She held out both her hands to him, her eyes were smiling at him the whole time. "Take my hands, and look into my eyes." Adam gently placed her hands into his own. He felt her presence inside her, never wanting to let her or it go. "Concentrate on me, on my eyes, and feel the change overtake you." He looked deep into her eyes and felt a fire swell up within him. "I love you, Elissa." "As I love you Adam." The two quickly changed and ran off into the moonlight to face their new life together.